Azur Lane
Civilization Summary Azur Lane 'is the worldwide military organization created by humanity in response to the threats known as The Sirens. They are a united force made up of all the nations and factions of earth, with notable groups including The Eagle Union, The Royal Navy, The Ironblood and The Sakura Empire. Azur Lane seeks to protect the planet from existential threats through gathering resources to share across all nations. The organization also intends to gain back control over the seas, in order to create peace and also drive out anyone who threatens the earth Civilization Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A '''to '''7-C '''for individual ships. '''High 6-B to Low 2-C through Technology & Wisdom Cubes Civilization Class: Planetary Civilization '''(Azur Lane is the unification of all nations and governments as one single organization. They have total control over earth and all facets of it's nation) '''Name: Azur Lane Verse: Azur Lane Age: 81 (Azur Lane first organized at the start of World War 2, when The Sirens first appeared, of which occured in 1939) Classification: International Organization, Humanity's Government Special Abilities: Through Ships, they have abilities such as Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (Many ships have abilities that allow for statistical increases. This can range from making ships several times more powerful than usual to even making ships more faster. Additionally, these techniques after alter probability, making events more likely to occur), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). With Technology, they have abilities such as Creation (Wisdom Cubes and many of Akashi's technology is capable creating objects from nothingness, including other Ships), Subjective Reality (Can manifest the thoughts, desires and ideas of humanity through both Wisdom Cubes and "Mantras"), Pocket Reality Manipulation ("Mantras" can create Mirror Seas and allow for manipulation of them), Reality Warping ("Mantras" can alter reality on a presumably universal scale, given they can effect entire Mirror Seas), Space-Time Manipulation, Blackhole Creation (Has access to Siren Technology as a result of Bismarck. With said technology, she was able to manifest similiar singularities to that of Sirens, whom of which can also alter space and time to achieve similar effects), Power Nullification (Mirror Seas can nullify the powers of those who come outside of reality. Additionally, this can just happen in general). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times), through Technology, Azur Lane can gain greater resistance to Siren-related abilities Kardashev Scale: Type I '''(Azur Lane has gained a deeper understanding of Earth to the extend where they can now harness the planet for resources completely, something they couldn't do prior to The Sirens involvement with humanity) '''Population: 7 Billion for humans (Humanity should be comparable in size to how it is now, of which is this huge) and likely more factoring in Ships Territory: Earth Technology/Abilities: *'Ships: '''In Azur Lane, Ships are beings who are born of the thoughts and hope of humanity. *'Wisdom Cube: A metaphysical object that contains the thoughts, ideals and beliefs of humanity. This object is embodied in Ships and is their foundation. Additionally, Wisdom Cubes can be used offensively to achieve reality altering effects, such as creating things from nothing or making thoughts, fantasies, ideals and desires become reality *'Mantras: '''Mysterious technology mentioned by Akashi to exist across the world. This mysterious technology can be used by humanity to create their own mirror seas and manipulate their power to their content. This also allows them to replicate the abilities of The Sirens to some degree 'Destructive Ability: Multi City Block Level '(Ships are capable of capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships, a feat that would require this much energy. They can also reduce fighter jets and submarines to purely dust upon destruction. They can harm one another, whilst Ships can easily endure bomb assults from planes and ships at once) to '''Town Level '(Some Ships are capable of utilizing amplifications to reach this level of power. The minimum increase needed for a ship to reach this level is 15% power amplifications). 'Large Country Level '(Capable of creating technology that can replicate or even nullify the singularities produced by Sirens, of which were capable of threatening the existence of The Northern Union) to 'Universe Level+ '(The strongest technology that Azur Lane has are Mantras, constructs capable of creating Mirror Seas in a similar fashion to The Sirens, with Mirror Seass themselves being entire universes as stated by The Sirens and Histoire) '''Power Source: Many, ranging from Wisdom Cubes to even the resources of Earth Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Their other technology should scale to The Ships and their speed). 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '''(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who were capable of harming her). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them). Through Technology, Azur Lane can even gain resistance to abilities from beings as powerful as The Sirens '''Industrial Capacity: Insanely High; Can create objects and other things from nothingness through Wisdom Cubes. Mantras allow Azur Lane to create entire universes and control them for various means Military Prowess: Immensely Gifted; Azur Lane is an unification of all nation's governments and their militaries. Ships are innately tactical geniuses and are created with battle in mind, with each one of them are insanely gifted in combat) Intelligence: Supergenious '''(Azur Lane has access to many scientifically capable beings such as Akashi, Z23 and many other intelligent ships. Capable of keeping up The Sirens despite the latter being technologically superior) '''Notable Individuals: *Shikikan/Commander *Enterprise *Belfast *Z23 *Javelin And countless other Ships Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Azur Lane Category:Civilizations Category:Military Category:Factions Category:Eagle Union Category:Royal Navy Category:Sardegna Empire Category:Sakura Empire Category:Ironhood Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analyzers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Time Benders Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blackhole Users Category:Space Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2